The Playboy's One And Only
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: Fine threatned the handsome Shade Matsumoto! One of the riches guys in the whole school! But she didn't know! Fine ended up in his house and... ! Read to find out! FxSxR
1. Chapter 1

**Ahahahahahah! *notices you there* Oops... *looks awkwardly around* etto? *scratches head* ummm... Late i have been watching SAO (Sword Art Online) and it's the best anime! Also while making this new (damn) story, i got some inspiration thank's to~ ;**

**Triple A (AAA): The school's next to each other (read the story)**

**Kaichou wa maid-sama: The maid thing... **

**And... .*looks around* that's all... I think? Oh well only the first chapter! I will be updating my other stories soon! But also not to soon! Just! Aaahhh! You know i'll update sooner or later! Xd**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

* * *

**Narrator's pov**

Today wasn't like any other day for a certain person, nope. It's the day the she finally got to high school where her older brother goes to. And she can't wait to see how he is at school and how his school looks like.

This girl, who's currently eating breakfast with her family, is Amaterasu Aimi Fine Kasane Ryuga.. Well that is a long name she got, don't she? Oh well, family and close friends just call her Fine. It's also an easy name to remember.

Her name means= **Amaterasu**: Shining over heaven **Aimi: **Love Beauty **Fine**: (Honestly i don't know) **Kasane**: Piled-up Sound,Double Sound. And Ryuga is her surname. So is short.. (Not is order) Love beauty Shining over Heaven with an double sound. Or something like that.

Anyway back to the girl. Fine.. Her parents had divorced when she and sister were just two years old. Well more about her will you know a little while later. Well.. Ja ne! That's all over her let's start the real thing now.. Game Starto!

* * *

**Reall thing (Fine's pov) **

I am currently eating with my small family... My father: Truth Ryuga, My (steph) mother: Destiny Yukimura Ryuga, my (steph) older brother: Ichiro Ryuga. I looked at my mother, Destiny Yukimura Ryuga. She has a big company what sells really expesive jewelery, she is the CEO but is also an housewife.

She is Always at home what really is great, she is an awesome and beautiful lady. I am really glad she was my mother. I then looked at my brother, Ichiro Ryuga. He is the football's team captain and best player on the field. He had teached me how to play football and how to do karate and other defense sports, he also told me what he wanted to be. He wanted to be an sports teacher.. He is an awesome brother! And he is also popular with the girls even thought he is an very distant person meaning, he doesn't really talk with people. Besides his best friend and our family.

I then turned my gaze to my father, Truth Ryuga. He is my biological father, he and my real mom had divorced when me and my twin were just 2 years old. But back then father thought i was an boy until he met Destiny who said i was actually a girl. And before Destiny said i was a girl Ichiro-nii-chan learned me football.

Papa said that he had been dating Destiny a few month's after his divorce with Elsa (My real mother).. Even now i still don't know the reason why they divorced and why they separated me and my sister.

Ichiro-nii noticed me being a little gloomy and patted me "Yare, yare? What's up with that face? You are going to high school with me! SMile!" He pinched and pulled his cheeks to make a 'big smile'. I laughed and punched his arm lightly "Wakatta, onii-chan!" He laughed too, and our parents smiled at the brother and sister moment.

"Hayaku! Fine we're late!" Nii-chan said and excused himself, he grabbed his bagpack and ran outside. "HAYAKU!" He screamed outside. "Wakatta!" I yelled back at him and said goodbye to my parents.

I ran outside and saw that he was already far away, i ran after him "Chotto matte!" I yelled behind him "Hayaku!" Ichiro laughed in front.

A little while later we ran all the way up to the school gate. I panted, i'm good in soccer but i wasn't as fast as Ichiro-nii. "Ikimashoo ka?" Ichiro-nii said and i looked up at him. I nodded "Mochiron!" I said to him and followed him.

But right before i could get through the gate i saw a really big car (A limousine) i stopped and watched the car stop in front af an other school. I didn't notice that there was an other school besides this one! The door opened of the big car and an really handsome boy walked out. He must be rich! I watched with awe at him while he walked to his school. "Amai!" I said quietly and watched until he got inside.

"That's Jun Isao Shade Matsumoto." A voice said behind me i jumped and posed in an karate position, the girl infront of me laughed and embarrassed i apologized to her. "No need to say 'sorry'. I'm Lione Sasaki, my parents own a business company in America." The girl Lione said and held out her hand. I looked at her in awe, she so kawaii!

I held her hand and shook it. "I-i'm A-Amaterasu Aimi Fine Kasane Ryuga. But you can call me Fine, N-nice to meet you." I stuttered and blushed. Sasaki-san smiled "You can me Lione, Fine-chan. And it's nice to meet you to." She smiled. I smiled back at her. I was so happy that i had my very first friend!

Lione-chan and i are currently infront of a bulletin bord somewhere in the school. There stood a large number of students behind us, because the papers that stood on the bord was the class order or yeah. Who and who was in wich classroom. "Waa! Yatta! We're in the same class, Fine-chan!" Lione said and jumped i jumped with her.

The bell rang and everyone got to class... But me and Lione were still standing in the hallway.. "Uh?" We both said and looked at each other. "D-do you know where our classroom is?" I asked her, she shook her head "This is also my first here." She said..

"Fine!" Then a voice yelled. It was Ichiro-nii! "Nii-chan!" I waved, Lione looked in awe at my brother.. "Oi! In class are you two in? I'll show you!" He smiled at both of us Lione blushed "U-umm.. I-in class 1-C." Lione stuttered a little. Ichiro-nii smiled and lead the way to the classroom.

We eventually found the room and Ichiro-nii knocked on it. "Sumimasen, some of your students didn't know the way to the classroom so i brought them here." He said as he walked in the classroom we followed.

"Aahh.. Arigato Ichiro-san." The teacher said, Ichiro bowed and walked out before he got to his own classroom he patted my head and did a thumbs up. I pushed him outside "Wa!" Ichiro-nii mumbled a little and then walked to his own classroom. I laughed a little, that's just me. Haha.

"Then, will you two introduce yourselves." The teacher said... Lione began first, she blushed "W-watashi n-no n-namae wa L-Lione Sasaki-desu" She stuttered. Now it's my turn. I gulped "W-Watashi no namae wa Amaterasu Aimi Fine Kasane Ryuga-des!" I said and we bowed.

"Hai, Ryuga-san, Sasaki-san please sit in the back." The teacher pointed at two empty desks at the back. We did as told. "Now that we are complete i will introduce myself. I'm Ban Jo-sensei. You can now ask about me if you have any questions." He said.

Several hands got in the air and Ban Jo-sensei pointed at one "Hai?"

"Sensei, you have a weird name!" The student said, Sensei looked like he was about to bang in head against the desk but kept a smile "That's not a question Sugure-san. uhh.. Next question... Hai?"

"Are you married sensei?" The other student said.. Sensei blushed "W-well.. No.. But i do have an love interest but we have a relationship like Romeo and Juliet! She is from an whole other world and the people around her hate me! And the people around me are forbidden to even step one foot on their territory!" Ban Jo sensei was talking about his love live.

Then after a long tiring school day. Lione and u walked together outside talking about our favorite colour and such things. Until, we saw a girl crying and got hugged by her friends. "Ria-chan?! Doo Shimashita ka!?" Her friends asked.. "He dumped me! That jerk dumped me! And spilled water over my uniform look at me now!" She cried..

I hate that someone would do that especially to a girl! "Dare? Who was the one that did that to you?" I asked them.. The crying girl looked at me and pointed at the guy who i saw this morning. I didn't hesitate i ran up to him and slapped his face. The people who were around him gasped at me.

"Anata!-" I pointed at him, he held his right cheek wich was red "- You dare to make a girl cry and spill water over her! Unforgivable!" I yelled at him, i heard whispers all around us. Lione -who was behind me- gave me a bottle of water. I smiled at her and opened the bottle, the guy backed away from.

"I dare to do this." I said as i took a step forward. He stopped and grabbed an open water bottle from someone. "I do too." He threanted me. "What's going on here!?" I think a teacher yelled. The guy got distracted and i threw water over him. I then ran away and grabbed my brother's hand who was in the large group.

The guy then catched up on me and grabbed my arm. He spilled the water also over me and then picked me up over his shoulder. "Aaahh! LEt me go! " I yelled and struggled. "If you keep doing that i won't let go!" He yelled, i kept screaming until we are back on the spot we threatened each other. "Urusai!" He yelled and threw me in his limousine. I landed on with my back on the seat and my legs in the air. He sat besides me and the car drove away. HELP ME!

* * *

**Well! That's all i gotta a hurry now! Gomene! But i'll put the words up soon or later! well! See ya later! **

**Review and favorite maybe? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll at least update the chapter 2 of this. Then i'll be working on my other stories, good thing i got more ONE-SHOTS than those long stories *3***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!**

* * *

**Narrator's pov**

This was supposed to be a great day for a certain girl, to bad it ended up like that. But good news! Fine has ment her very first friends! But bad news T^T is, she spilled water over the riches guy in school.. Probably also from the whole country! Poor Fine is currently still inside the limousine, and the rich guy - Shade Matsumoto- is wet thank's to Fine! He's probably annoyed and mad at her! Oh poor poor Fine, what have you put yourself into?

Game starto!

* * *

**Real thing (Fine's pov)**

HELP ME! "You know.." The guy i just spilled water over began speaking, and i didn't dare to move a single muscle. Not that i'm afraid of him or something. I looked at him even thought i was still in that weird position. He sat arms crossed and closed eyes "I can see your underwear."

I blushed furiously and sat straight in the seat.. "W-where are we going?-" I asked but then remembered "- Chotto.." I looked at him.. "Are you kidnapping me?!" I yelled and pointed at him while i was backing away from him. He was still silent. "Kidnapping? We are going to my home to change clothes.." He then said without even looking at me the jerk!

"But.-" He looked at me with the corner of his eyes. "- you wearing those clothing.." He smirked.. I didn't get what he meant until i looked at my clothes. Eeeekk! He could see my bra! I covered my upper body and blushed again. "Y-you pervert!" I yelled.

The rest of the ride was dead silent and after a long while we finally arrived at his home, oh.. I forgot what he was called? Was is Shane? Shone? .. . . Shade? I think it was Shade.. The guy wich i think was named Shade stepped out of the limousine and i did the same thing. I got out but i still covered my upper body.

I stared in awe and the mansion that was in front of me! It's huge! "Waaaa!~" Shade who walked past by me 'tsk'-ed at me, he gave his wet jacket to a person who was standing there. He then walked inside the mansion.

"Ah! C-chotto matte!" I said and ran after him, he- or should i saw the door opened and there stood a line of .. Maids.. "Welcome home, Master Matumoto." They all said in sync... I stared in awe again at the maids..

"Give her some clothing." Shade said as he walked away to God-knows-where (probably his room). A random maid grabbed my arm and ran to an room, she then undressed me. I covered my body. The maid then walked out the room to find clothes for me to wear. ... Chotto... Why did you undress now?

. . . . It was like 3 minutes since that person got out of the room then i heard "Welcome home, Young Lady Fujiwara." I head shot up hearing the name 'Fujiwara'. That's the famous and expensive clothing brand. Not only that but also the new name of my twin sister... Amaya Akemi Rein Masaoka Fujiwara.

"I'll be going upstairs to change my clothes!" A female voice yelled and i heard footsteps rapidly going this way. Aaaahh?! What do to?! I runned around the room, looking every where to hide. I heard the footsteps coming closer and i freaked out! And because i was freaking out i didn't notice that i bumped against a bookcase.. The bookcase began to shake and turned around.

I closed my eyes.. But then "What a nice view." I opened my eyes again only to see the freaking pervert on his bed! I blushed again and covered my body. "What are you doing here?" He asked still staring at me. "S-stop staring,kono hentai! I-it's your maids fault! She had undressed me but forgot to bring the clothes!" I yelled but not to hard.

Shade looked bored, but stood up from bed, and walked to his clothes. He randomly grabbed whatever is closest and threw them at me. "Here, wear those clothes." He said and turned around. I first looked at the clothes and back at Shade.

I changed in the clothes while i was changing "I didn't hear your name yet." He said, he probably wants to know my name. . .. "Do you want to know my full name? Or just the name everyone calls me?" I said to him, i only have to wear his pants and then i'm done.

"The name everyone calls you." "Fine." "What?" He turned around he didn't blush or anything since his hoodie was big for me, and came a few inches above my knees. "They call me Fine." I said and looked away. "You know-" I looked at him again."- You don't have to wear any pants since, i can't see your underwear." He said and walked to the door.

"Nani?!" I yelled and followed him outside his room, i was mad. I want to hit him again for spilling water over me and that girl! I jumped on his back and pulled his hair. "Itai! Itai! Itai!" He yelled, but then grabbed my legs and ran away really fast. "Aaahhh!" He ran around and round and round and round and round and- you get the idea right?

He finally stopped! But i was really dizzy.. "aahahahaaha." Shade was laughing, i could see some of the maids looking at Shade. I came back to my senses. "W-why are you guys looking at him i asked them while Shade was still laughing.

"This is the first time he laughing like this in almost 10 years, Master Shade has never smiled or laugh after his 7th birthday.." An butler said, he must have worked here for a long time since he knew that Shade didn't laugh after his 7th birthday.

I can't look at Shade's face but i kinda feel relieved that i was the first one who made him laugh. "Shade?" A voice said, we looked at the direction of the voice. It came from a really pretty girl with blue hair and aqua eyes! "W-who's that?" She asked shocked.

"None of your business." Shade said, he had stopped laughing and seemed like he had an other expression from a second ago. The girl looked shocked "I have the right to know who that is. I am your fiancée ,Shade!" She yelled and Shade looked away from her.

But wait! Hold on a minute! She and him are going to marry each other!? Whoa... Okay.. Just making sure. "I didn't wanted to marry you in the first place!" Shade yelled back at her and walked away. He was still carrying me thought.

He walked outside.. But then "Hey, Shade. Where is my uniform?" I asked him.. "I don't know." He said, i wacked his head. "Itai!"

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I wasn't the one who undressed you! Or did you hoped that i was the one who helped you undress?" He said the last part in a seductive kind of tone. I wacked his head again "Itai! Stop whacking my head!"

"Arienai." I said and stuck out my tounge at him.. "FINE!" Someone yelled.. It was my brother! Ichiro! "Ichiro-nii!" I waved and let go of Shade, i ran to my brother and hugged him. "Hey, Fine. From now on you are my personal maid." Shade said and threw some clothes at me, wich i cached in time.

He looked anoyed for some reason, he then walked away. I saw the girl coming outside and talked with Shade, she then hooked her arms with Shade and walked back inside. I looked at my clothes.. "Personal maid, heh? What did you do, Fine?" My brother asked..

I blushed thinking about what has happened "nandemo naiyo.." I said and looked away.. "eeeh? Then why are you wearing someone else's clothes, huh?" My brother said and he looked kind of mad. "Don't tell me.. He r*ped you?!" He said..

I blushed again "sorejanai!" I yelled at him, he laughed and patted my head. "Here, i found your uniform and this will be a secret between the two of us, okay? And also don't ask me how i got this." He said.. I was happy that i can wear my own clothes again!

"Arigatou, nii-chan!" I hugged him... "But wait.. How will i change?!"

"Mama and Papa are still working so you can change at home." I sighed in relieve. "Ikimashoo ka?" He said and held out his hand, i looked up at him (i'm pretty small) and nodded.

At home, i changed in my casual clothes and was about to go downstairs until. Bzz° Bzz° My cellphone rang.. I looked at the message..

_Unknown number:  
Amaterasu Aimi Fine Kasane Ryuga.. From now on you are my personal maid._

_If you don't do this, or you reject this then i'll send this to your school. _

I read the message and there was an picture of my only in my underwear.. Eek! That is!

_"I closed my eyes.. But then "What a nice view." I opened my eyes again only to see the freaking pervert on his bed! I blushed again and covered my body. "What are you doing here?" He asked still staring at me"_

That!? Oh my god! How embarrassing! If he sends this to the whole school i won't be having any friends anymore! And they'll probably call me _slut _after this! I cried.. "Dou suru no?!" I yelled and put my hands to my head. My parents aren't home and my brother is playing football at his friends home.

I think i have no other choise but to accept... T^T

_Fine, i accept this. Just please please, don't send the picture to my school!  
__I'll do everything! _

I send the message to him.. I soon got an answer. "_Everything?" _I sighed.. And replayed back _"Yes, everything." _I think i am going to regret this sooner or later.

* * *

**Aaahahahhhh! *currently lying on the floor* ... I've been bored lately! Does someone know an anime what is Cute.. Uuhh.. Something related to Aikatsu? Or Well.. Something cute, funny, and also romantic.. ?**

**If you do. Then please tell me! Onegai! *begging on the floor* **

**Anyway, **

**review and favorite maybe? :3**

**P.S: I just noticed that i have been here on fanfiction 1 year and 1 month! I got here on The 3rd of June , 2012 :D**

**P.P.S: My chapters have been very long lately , aren't they? (─‿‿─)**


End file.
